Five Minutes
by colormeanyday
Summary: They lasted longer than anyone expected them to, but now it's all gone. Sam/Santana with some Santana/Puck
1. Five Minutes

**AN:** Here is a sappy Samtana fic. It was inspired by a Spanish song called "Solo Quedate en Silencio" which fortunately you can also find in English titled "Keep It Down Low". Just a note, I will try to keep all characters as canon as possible, but I might have to change some aspects or characteristics so the story can make sense. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>When did everything go wrong?<em> Santana asks herself staring at the television which is on, not that it matters since she's not paying attention to it. Before she can answer her own question the front door opens and in steps Sam. They both look at one another before she stands up, feeling a tear slide down her face before she quickly wipes it away. Sam makes his way to her, takes her hand and they both sit down. They watch the TV in silence for a few moments before Santana speaks.

"Sam," she makes out turning to face him. He turns his gaze to her and she leans in. It's a quick kiss, broken by Sam.

"Can we just sit here in silence for like five minutes?" Sam asks. She can see the hurt in his eyes and before she can do anything he puts an arm around her. "Just five minutes," he repeats.

Santana nods, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest.

And so the five minutes begin as do the memories.


	2. Minute 1

**Minute 1:**

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana hears Quinn's voice. Curious, she rounds up the hallway and peers around the corner making out Quinn's back. She's talking to someone, but can't make out with whom._

_"No, I'm not. I'm with Santana now and I think she should have it now." She's surprised to find out the voice belongs to Sam. _

_**What the hell?** She thinks to herself. She doesn't know why she doesn't go up to them and demand to know what is going on. Instead, she stays quiet and listens._

_"But she doesn't love you," Quinn says angrily. "Not the way I do."_

_Santana rolls her eyes just as Sam speaks. "Well then I should be thankful, maybe then she won't cheat on me with Finn."_

_A moment passes before she hears Quinn's voice. "Fine, you'll regret this one day though." She hears a locker slam shut, before hearing angry footsteps heading her way. Quickly she dodges inside an empty classroom. She stays there until she's sure Sam has left as well. She goes home and when Sam calls her later that night, she doesn't tell him she overheard him today talking with Quinn._

~000000~

_The next day after Glee club rehearsal as Sam and she are making their way to his car he stops._

_"What?" She asks confused._

_Sam takes out a small ring box before opening it up. "I want us to become an official couple and I know no other better way than to ask you to wear this ring. I know I'm taking a big chance asking you this as you might say no, but I really think we'd be good for each other," Sam says._

_Quite frankly she wasn't expecting this. She looks at him before glancing at the ring. No one has ever wanted her to be "their girl". Yes they might have wanted her for her body, but never her for just being herself. But here was Sam asking that she be his, even though he knew what she could be like._

_"The truth is," Sam continues when she doesn't say anything and she can hear a hint of panic in his voice. "I think I might be falling for you."_

_At this she smiles before shaking her head. "Oh my god," she mutters before looking at him. "It is a nice ring," she finally says holding out her right hand to him._

_Sam has the biggest smile she's ever seen and he slides the ring on ring finger. He looks up at her, laughs and hugs her. She wraps her arms around him and when he pulls away they kiss. This kiss is different from all the previous ones; this is their first kiss as an official couple._


	3. Minute 2

**Minute 2:**

"_What?" Both Quinn and Rachel exclaim at the same time at Mr. Schue's announcement before giving each other death glares._

_Santana rolls her eyes at them before giving Sam a small smile. He on the other hand is smiling wide and high-fiving Mike. _

"_Mr. Schue, if anyone should have the duet it should be Finn and I," Quinn says before Rachel can speak. "We are running for Prom King and Queen, after all."_

"_So?" Santana shoots back, "Sam is running for Prom King as well."_

"_This has nothing to do with Prom King and Queen," Rachel chimes in, "This is about Nationals! Frankly Mr. Schue, giving the duet to a dysfunctional couple like Santana and Sam just isn't right."_

"_Whoa," Santana says flaring up. "Excuse me, dysfunctional? You and Finn were the worst couple ever, not only did he cheat on Quinn with you, he slept with me after you two broke up and then dumped you for cheating on him with Puck. And don't even get me started on Quinn. So don't why we all just shut up and let Mr. Schue continue with the set list for Nationals?"_

_She doesn't know why Rachel calling her and Sam 'dysfunctional' bothered her so much, aside from the fact that it was Rachel who had said it. Who was she to judge her relationship with Sam? Besides, everyone knew they had become an official couple moments before Quinn and Finn made it known that they were back together. It wasn't anymore about making Quinn jealous or getting back at her and Finn. She looks at Sam out of the corner of her eye, somewhat expecting him to say nothing, but he just sits there looking down. Moments ago he seemed content with the fact that they'd gotten picked, but now he was acting like it didn't matter. Santana rolled back her shoulders, scooting her chair an inch away from him. Fine, if he wanted to be that way, so could she. Still, she was not going to let Mr. Schue take the duet from them._

_When she'd gotten the solo for Sectionals, it had been the best feeling in the world. Not to mention that it helped them win; in the end it had been worth it. Nationals was not going to be any different._

"_Well," Mr. Schue continued after an awkward silence. "For our other number, the solos will be divided between Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Brittany. I know I haven't given you many solos this past year so this is my way of making it up to you guys. Yes, Brittany?"_

"_What about the choreography?" Brittany asked._

_Santana and the rest of the Glee Club looked at her with mouth open, even Mr. Schue._

"_I didn't even know she knew words longer than six letters," she heard Mercedes mutter to Tina._

"_If I don't dance with Mike, we might lose," Brittany continued. _

"_She makes a point, Mr. Schue," Mike spoke up. "It helped us win Sectionals and Regionals. It seems to impress the judges."_

"_Well, it's up to you if you want to take the solo or not," Mr. Schue said to Brittany._

"_I'd be perfectly to step in for her," Rachel said, although Santana knew she was only offering since she hadn't been offered a solo._

"_Well as much as I don't like you, okay," Brittany finally said._

"_Well then, I guess we've got that done. Now on to song selection for the group number," Mr. Schue continued. _

_As she tried to pay attention, she got the feeling she was being watched, but when she turned to Sam, he was doodling in his notebook. She looked at her right and found Puck looking right at her. She held his gaze, expecting him to look away, but he didn't. All he did was grin and continue looking at her, Mr. Schue's voice drifted back to her and she looked away from him. She didn't have time for his games right now, after all she'd just gotten the lead for Nationals._

~000000~

"_Do you think we're dysfunctional?" Santana finally asks Sam later that day, when they're in his car on their way to her house. She hadn't spoken to him after Glee Club; she was somewhat annoyed that he hadn't said anything when Quinn and Rachel had protested at them having the duet for Nationals._

"_What?" Sam asks her, clearly confused. "Is that why you didn't speak to me most of the day?"_

"_Answer the question."_

"_We're not dysfunctional… maybe not the most compatible, but we're still together."_

_His answer surprises her and she wonders if he's thought about this before today. She comes to realize that she doesn't want people to think of them as dysfunctional. _

_As if reading her thoughts, Sam says, "We're not dysfunctional to everyone, you know… Mr. Schue thinks we've got what it takes if he was willing to give us the lead for Nationals."_

_She nods and doesn't pursue the subject anymore. When he drops her off, she only tells him to think of songs they can do for their duet. _

~000000~

_Once again Sam surprises her by suggesting they do "__**You Don't Know Me**__" by Ben Folds and Regina Spektor. _

"_And here I thought you were just as dumb as a bag of wet hair," she says teasingly after he suggests it. _

"_Well actually my sister suggested it," he confesses to her. _

"_Hanna?" she asks, remembering Sam's younger sister whom she's only seen in pictures._

"_Yeah, she's the only one I have," he reminds her._

"_Well, if we win then maybe I'll thank her for suggesting it," she says opening up her laptop to look up the lyrics. "If we don't, this on you."_


	4. Minute 3

**Minute 3**

_With the coming of prom and Nationals fast approaching, both Sam and Santana hardly seemed to have any free time. Neither complained much since much of their time was being spent together._

_"You two are going to kill it at Nationals!" Mr. Schue said as he applauded at the couple on stage. The two tried hard not to smile, but found it hard not to. "Specially at the end, that move was incredible!"_

_"It was Mike's idea and he taught it to us," Sam said following Santana down the stage towards to where Mr. Schue was standing._

_"Well, it is fantastic. Now I know Nationals is in three weeks away, but I want you two to spend thenext three days devoted to prom. Enjoy yourselves, you've earned it."_

_"Thanks," Sam called out as Mr. Schue walked away. When he was gone, Sam turned to face Santana. "So, prom?"_

_"What about it?" She asked back, narrowing her eyes._

_"We're going together, right?"_

_"Are you asking me to go with you? If you are you really need to come up with a better way to do it."_

_"Wait," Sam says, holding her back the moment she decided to walk away. "Santana Lopez, will you do me the honor of letting me be your date for prom?"_

_"You're such a cheeseball," Santana replied letting go of him. She took a step closer to him, however, not breaking eye contact. "Yes, I will go with you. One, it'll help you win Prom King and two, God only knows what you'd wear without my approval."_

_"You make a valid point," Sam said and gave her a quick kiss._

_"As always," she replied before leaving the auditorium._

~000000~

_"Sup," Noah said as he leaned against Santana's locker._

_"Eugh. What do you want?" Santana asked pushing him away so she could open her locker._

_"I'm about to grant your wish. You and I are going to prom," Puck replied grinning._

_Santana let out a laugh. "Did you hit your head on your way to school today? I'm dating Sam and we're already going together."_

_"You're still with him? But it's been more than three weeks."_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"You never stay with a guy for more than three weeks. Well, except for me."_

_"We were together for a month. And your point is?" Santana asked avoiding his gaze. Of course, he'd use this against her. Santana had always made it a habit of never staying with a guy for more than three weeks. Specially if she was sleeping with them. But technically, that didn't apply to her and Sam seeing how they weren't doing it. Which she had to admit was kind of surprising. But at the same time nice. He wasn't interested in her for that, even if sometimes their make-out sessions went past just making out._

_"Don't tell me you're suddenly going steady," Puck broke her train of thought._

_"We're just going to Prom, not getting married." She closed her locker and looked at him. "What happened with you and Lauren anyways?"_

_"Being with her is killing my reputation. If you and I go together, I can boost it up, win Prom King, have an alibi for when I spike the punch bowl and get some action afterwards."_

_"You're disgusting," Santana said and was about to leave before Puck grabbed her arm. "Hey, let go of me!"_

_"Come on," suddenly Puck's voice came out pleading. "Weren't you the one who said in middle school that** we** we're going to own prom?"_

_"I said _I_ was going to own prom," Santana said making eye contact with him. "And you can forget about getting some from me ever again."_

_"We'll see about that," Puck replied annoyed, letting go of her hand and walking away._

_"Whatever," Santana muttered and walked away._

~000000~

"Andale mija!_" came the voice of Mrs. Lopez through the stairs. _

_Santana glanced at herself in her full length mirror once again. With the dress she had on and Sam as her date, she knew for sure she was going to own prom. Maybe she wasn't running for Prom Queen, but when Sam won Prom King every girl in McKinley would be even more jealous of her than they already were._

_"Coming!" she called out. She sprayed some perfume on herself and walked out of her room towards the stairs. As she descended she saw made out Sam's figure sitting in between her two older brothers. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her father was there to greet her._

_"A Lopez all the way!" he said very proudly, holding out his hand to her._

_Santana rolled her eyes and let her dad lead her to the living room. Her brothers looked up at her as she came around the couch they were sitting down. So did Sam, but dared not move at the expense of her brothers. Noticing this Santana quickly got annoyed._

_"I told you guys not to scare him!" She said smacking both of her brothers on the head._

_"We didn't," replied the eldest, Ray._

_"Yeah," agreed the second oldest, Marcos. "We just set the guidelines for him."_

_"Shut up," she said, before looking at her dad. "_Papi_, you promised."_

_"Yes, well...," Mr. Lopez cleared his throat and Mrs. Lopez jumped. "Time for pictures!"_

_Sam stood up at this and carefully, under the watchful eyes of the Lopez' put the wrist corsage he'd gotten Santana on. Their eyes met for a moment before they turned to face the camera. After a couple of pictures, Santana began getting frustrated._

_"All right, _ma_! This is the last one," she said posing with her mom and Sam. The moment the picture was taken she dragged him out the door._

_When they were safely a few blocks away, Sam parked the car and laughed._

_"What?" Santana asked confused._

_"Why didn't you warn me about your dad and brothers?" he asked._

_"I thought it'd be fun and it was," she said grinning._

_"You look beautiful," Sam said, reaching out for her hand. "I would have told you the moment I saw you, but I was squeezed between your brothers."_

_"Wimp," was all Santana could say before looking away, her cheek slightly redder._

~000000~

_After Santana had finished singing the last song for the night with Mercedes, she made her way towards Sam. "You're not upset are you?"_

_Sam looked at her and shook his head. "Not really, at least one of us won."_

_"It was a really cruel joke though, but nothing can bring down Kurt," she said as she looked for Kurt and Blaine in the dance floor._

_Sam came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would have rather you'd win Prom Queen though."_

_"Are you drunk? Did you drink the punch?" she asked making a face at him. She suddenly remembered what Puck had said about spiking the punch._

_Sam laughed and let go, even in the dark she could see him turning red. "Yeah, I am. Let's go get some coffee. I'm gonna go get our coats."_

_She felt bad at having had embarrassed him, but she had never been into corny stuff. But then again, she knew Sam could be very cheesy at times._

_"So much for your boyfriend Sam winning Prom King," Puck came out of nowhere drinking punch from a plastic cup._

_"Yeah, I don't see you with a crown either," she replied, smirking as she walked away._

_"Wait," Puck said as he caught up with her._

_"Go away, Puck," she said as she looked to around to make sure Sam wasn't coming back._

_"Why? I'm not doing anything," he said before he got closer to her. "Come on, you're not really serious about him? Are you? He's just a boy, you need a man like the Puckzilla."_

_"I don't need you," Santana said backing away. "I don't need anyone. And I meant what I said, I'm never sleeping with you again, even if Sam and I ever do break up."_

_"Ever is an awfully long time," Puck replied, not moving. "You know where to find me if you ever get bored."_

_With that he walked away in the direction of Artie and Brittany. Santana watched them go and was caught off guard when Sam came up behind her._

_"I think I just want to go home," she said taking her coat away from him and putting it on. Without waiting for him she made her way out of the gym. Sam followed her without asking if anything was wrong, since he himself was also tired._

_"I had a really good time," he said once he'd parked across from her house. Santana nodded but didn't say anything. When he leaned in to kiss her, it suddenly felt uncomfortable._

_"I'll see you on Monday," she said breaking off the kiss and getting out of the car. She ignored her parent's calls from the kitchen and made her way to her room. For some strange reason, she began to fight back tears. It wasn't fair. For once she had something nice and Puck had ruined it. She had yet to figure out how, but she knew that if it hadn't been for him she wouldn't be feeling the way she did now._

_She took off her dress, didn't bothered to take off her make-up and climbed into bed. She had never really stopped to think much about her relationship with Sam, at least not since the Rachel incident. She just knew she liked being with him because he made her feel special. Something no other guy had done, not even Puck. She hadn't stopped to think of what people thought of her. She'd always been the bitch with no heart, but now here she was about to make more than a month of being in a relationship with a guy. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized how much this relationship was really changing her. She hadn't even taken Sam's virginity, something she should have done the first week they started dating._

I guess, I'm going to have to fix that_, she thought before falling asleep._


End file.
